james_derettasfandomcom-20200213-history
Picture It This Way/Transcript
weather is nighttime and it is pouring. The air is misty and a bit foggy. JAMES (INNER MONOLOGUE): So Erik drugged people to get this device. He somehow knew Edward made this device and stole it from him. But the question is: why does he need this device? calls Joey. JAMES: Joey. Why do you think Erik wanted this device? JOEY: Well I have a reasonable answer. That device shuts down the internet and hacks into weak mainframes, right? JAMES: Yeah. JOEY: He must want to hack into all of the Chinese food stores in the city, giving him free Chow Mein! JAMES: That was your reasonable answer? Try again. JOEY: Alright. Well let’s think this is all part of Erik’s “final plan” to rule the city. He must want to use that device to basically shut the city down, giving him complete domination. JAMES: OK… JOEY: Look, picture it this way: if Erik uses that device and shuts down the city, the cops won’t be able to do anything; basically, he’ll take this city off the map. Permanently. JAMES: That’s a better answer than the Chow Mein one. Erik’s reign of terror needs to end NOW, this is it. JOEY: Hey James? JAMES: Yes? JOEY: We’re drawing pretty close to the end of all this. Come meet me at Carr's Square, we’ll settle this. meets Joey at Carr’s Square, an outdoor café and plaza (of course no one’s there because it’s the middle of the night and pouring) where Joey is waiting with an umbrella. JOEY: Open your hand. places three tracker-like devices in James’s hand. JAMES: What is this? JOEY: Scramblers. My men have found three weak points in Interface City, and designed these scramblers. Once you get to each location there should be an electric box mounted to the wall there. Stick one scrambler on the box and wait a few minutes until the backdoor virus finishes uploading. Stay hidden. JAMES: OK. JOEY: But be careful, Erik’s mercenaries patrol the areas around these boxes, so hold them off until it’s finished uploading. If you get killed while it’s uploading, we’re gonna have a problem. JAMES: Alright. JOEY: There’s not a moment to lose, go go GO! player must get to each location and sneak in without any of the mercenaries noticing. Then they must sneak to the electric box and place a scrambler on it. Once they do this, the mercenaries will be alerted, so the player must hold them off until the virus finishes uploading. A bar will appear on the screen showing the percentage of the upload, obviously starting at 0% and eventually reaching 100%. After it reaches 100%, the player must escape the area unnoticed. player must do this two more times at different locations, and every time they do this, the next one will be harder (longer upload time, harder enemies, more enemies, etc). And once the third scrambler finishes installing, a cutscene plays showing an overview of the entire city losing power. The scene switches back to James, the player being able to control him again. Now the area’s completely dark, so it will be much easier for the player to escape the area (which they must do). Once they escape, James gets a call. ERIK: How could you? JAMES: I did what I had to do. ERIK: This really is bullshit! You’ve ruined my plans! JAMES: That’s good! ERIK: Ha! You think that’s GOOD? That’s the final straw. The FFUB have been cleared out of the city, so the old building on Doxon Island is available. Meet me there. It’s time to put you down. this, the call ends, and the mission ends. The city is still in a massive blackout and the weather is still the same, pouring rain with mist, fog, thunder and lightning. Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)